Finally, I've found you
by MrsSwanCullen
Summary: Every memory and everything that had happened, are worth to be kept. For them are God’s plan that will lead us to a happy life later. Everyone will have someone that is meant to be with them. It’s only time, until you will finally find him/her.


**This is kind of a one-short. It's dedicated to my best friend who had just had her birthday few days ago. Some kind of a birthday present cause she's not in the same country as mine anymore..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"La.. Bella.. Bella!!"

I blinked several times. My chin was on my hand as I stared at the teacher in front of the class.

I turned to the left, where my best friend Alice sat beside me.

"What?" I whispered as I glared at her.

"How long are you going to stare at him?" She asked me, pointing to the young man who was explaining something about cells of plants in front of the class.

I sighed. Yeah, I had a crush with my Biology teacher. He was 23 years old, 7 years older than me.

I opened my mouth, but before I could argue, the teacher's interrupted me.

"Okay, class. I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend." He smiled at us.

"Okay, Mr. Gibson." They said together.

Peter Gibson. That's his name. He has dark brown hair, almost as if it was black, his eyes were blue. He walked out of the class as the students began to get out, too.

I sighed and stood up after I collected my things. Alice stood up, too. She wrapped her hands with mine and we walked out since there's nobody else in the class.

"Alice!"

We turned our head to the source of the voice, which was Jasper's, Alice boyfriend.

"Hi, Jazz."

I nodded and smiled at Jasper. He returned it before he hugged Alice and kissed her cheek.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" Alice asked him. Rosalie was Jasper's twins and as Alice, she too, was really beautiful. Emmett was Alice's brother and Rose's boyfriend.

"They're already in the car. Doing whatever they do now." He smiled.

I laughed, that's typical Emmett and Rosalie.

And so, I wasn't surprised in the bit when I saw them.. ehm.. make out in Emmett's jeep.

They're too preoccupied to realize that we're standing in front of the car. Alice sneaked to the driver side and honked the horn, and it rang loudly.

Emmett and Rose jumped at the sound as Alice, Jasper and I laughed at them.

We piled up in the jeep and sang together along with the songs from the radio. This was one of the times where I felt happy, and felt like where I belong, apart from being with my parents. I knew that I missed something in my life and that something was love.

"Well, see you tonight." I said to Alice and Rosalie. We're having a sleepover in my place tonight, since it was Friday and we would be going shopping tomorrow, much to my displeasure. Not that I hated shopping, but you must know, shopping with Alice and Rose wasn't the best idea. They could spend hours, and I meant hours in the mall. They would get in almost every store, if not _really _every store.

I waved at them as the car disappeared at the end of the road.

Tonight was going to be a long day.

"We will talk tonight!" Alice had said earlier and there's no way I was going to be free from them.

"Mom! I'm home."

There's no answer. I walked to the kitchen and to the refrigerator where we put our messages.

_I'm going to buy some groceries. Lunch is on the table. Love, Mom._

So, I did as what I told. After I finished my lunch, I changed into a blue short and white tank top. I laid on the bed and not long after that, I drifted to sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

"You can't be like this forever!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice and Rose arrived at 5, earlier than I thought they would come. My dad had gone home from the office that time and my mom had finished cooking dinner.

So, here I was now, in my bedroom, with two of my best friends, each one on my side.

I plopped down to my bed. Soon, my friends joined me. We were facing the ceiling of my room now.

"You know that he already has girlfriend."Rose said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. 1 month after I knew I felt something different for him, I knew that he had girlfriend. I couldn't help my feeling, he was too kind for his own good. I knew that not few of the girls in school had crush on him, too.

How did I know that he had girlfriend? Actually, we often chat in messenger. Whenever I online, he would be too. And I often asked him about his lesson there. The feeling I had now, started from there. But when we became closer and he felt that we're friends, not only teacher and student, he told me that he had already a long-term girlfriend and he often told me about her.

That's almost 1 month away.

"Forget him, Bella. We know you can." Alice said again.

"There's someone outside that is way better than him. Maybe, that someone just hasn't appeared in your life." Rose said.

I smiled at my best friends and hugged both of them, which was quite difficult since we were lying on my bed.

"Thank you. I always know there's a reason why I must stand your torture to me."

Both of them glared at me and I laughed.

"Thank you." I said seriously this time.

OOOOOOOOOOO

1 week passed since that day. This early in the morning, Alice called me and said that she would pick me up by herself and Emmett would pick Rose and Jasper up.

"Bye, Mom!" I yelled when I heard engine's sound in front of my house.

I opened the door and found Alice stood in front of me.

"Why, Alice, you seemed to be really happy today." I said.

She smiled even brightly.

"So, you bring your baby?" I asked her. What I meant by baby was her yellow Porsche.

She shook her head and grinned. I frowned, what made her so happy today.

I peeked through her shoulder and saw a silver Volvo.

"New car?" I asked her.

She shook her head again.

"Could you please talk?" I asked her. She's weird.

"Come!" She suddenly exclaimed and pulled my hand. I stumbled along the way as she dragged me. I tried to watch my step, trying not to fall, clumsy Bella could fall, even on flat surface. I didn't pay attention to what Alice babbling about, I just paid attention to where my feet stepped. Sadly, I tripped on a stone just as Alice let go of my hand.

I heard Alice's shrieked and I closed my face with my hands. If I was about to fall, at least I could save my face, I thought.

30 seconds, 1 minute, 1 and a half minutes..

I kept waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, I felt two arms on my waist.

"Alice, since when do you become so strong to catch me from falling?" I asked her, without removing my hands.

I heard Alice giggled and I scowled. Slowly, I removed my hands.

Alice wasn't wearing a grey T-shirt, she wore soft-cream dress. And sure enough Alice didn't have muscles.

I looked up and met with green eyes and soon I found myself captivated my them.

"Are you alright?" a velvety voice asked me. His eyes were filled with concern.

I felt the heat crept up my neck and I nodded slowly. The green eyes owner steadied me up and Alice wrapped her hands around mine.

"Bella, this is my cousin, Edward Cullen. And Edward, this is Isabella Swan." Alice introduced us.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you, Isabella." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Bella." I corrected him. "Nice to meet you too, Edward."

I took a look at him. His hair was a strange color, bronze, and it was disheveled but somehow, it made him even looked more handsome.

"He has just moved here with his parents." Alice said. "And he will be in the same class with us." Alice cheered.

He smiled at me.

Stop it, Bella. You like Peter, right? Stop it. I reminded myself when I felt my heart skipped a beat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost 3 weeks after I met Edward. We soon become best friends. I talked to him about everything and he would listen to me, without any interruption.

He was popular, of course. Like Jasper and Emmett, many girls were after him. Why not? He's handsome, kind, smart, good at basketball, and so on.

"Movie night!" We were in the canteen when Alice suddenly exclaimed, causing us to close our ears with our hands.

"Alright, alright. You don't need to yell, Alice." Rose said, annoyed.

Emmett had almost burst his drink on Jasper's face. Luckily, Jasper was fast enough and he moved away.

Alice smiled sheepishly.

"So, where will it be tonight?" Edward asked.

We'd gotten used to this tradition. Every Friday, like today, we would be having movie night, and tomorrow, on Saturday, we would be going out.

"Your home." Jasper answered.

Edward shrugged, showing that it was okay.

"So, we'll be going to your place first to take things and then after that my place and we can go to Edward's directly." Emmett said, pointing to Jasper.

I pointed to myself, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Rose asked and smirked.

I pouted.

"Edward will bring you home, Bella. Then you can directly go to his house." Alice said.

I looked at Edward and he nodded and smiled.

I smiled back at my best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"They've arrived. I'll open the door first." Edward said, after we heard the door bell being rung and the door being knocked impatiently by-who I believed was-Emmett.

I shrugged and continued to play the game on my laptop.

"Eddie!" I heard Emmett boomed.

"Don't call me with that name."Edward hissed and then followed by Alice and Rose's voices.

_Peter says: Hello!_

Suddenly the chatting window appeared and I frowned before I typed.

_Bella says: Hello too!_

_Peter says: I have good news!_

_Bella: Well, I'm ready to hear your good news._

_Peter says: Know what? I'm…_

"Bella. What are you doing in front of your laptop?" Alice suddenly appeared in front of me.

I jumped slightly and gasped.

"Don't you dare to do that again, Alice!"

She giggled and plopped on the couch beside me.

Rose was looking at my laptop passed my shoulder from behind the couch.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked me again.

"Chatting." I said, and then I turned my attention back to my laptop.

Where did I before they came, I thought as I scrolled through the page. Apparently, he had been repeatedly calling me because I didn't reply him.

"This!" I exclaimed. "Know what? I'm getting….married.. in 3 months?" I said the last part under my breath.

I barely paid attention to my friends, but I knew that Alice and Rose were watching me with worried eyes.

I can do this. I repeated to myself numerous times. I felt my hand touched the keyboard shakily.

_Bella says: Congratulation! Don't forget the invitation! Lol. Get to go now. Bye!_

And I signed out.

A sob escaped from my lips. And then I found myself cried and I was being carried by someone.

I knew it was Edward, his scent could make me calm, and I always felt safe in his arms.

"What happen to Bella?" I heard Esme concern voice. She was Edward's mom.

And then I didn't hear any voice since the door had been closed and I was tucked in the bed.

I clutched Edward's shirt tightly.

"Don't…go…" I said through sobs.

Edward sat on the bed, beside me. I hugged myself closer to him and buried my face on his chest. I cried there for God knew how long. Edward kept stroking my hair, and whispered shooting words.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Alice concerned face was seen through the door.

I smiled at her, "Come in."

Rose was closed at her heel, followed by Jasper and Emmett.

Alice and Rose hugged me. We were in an awkward position, since I hadn't let go of Edward.

"Don't be sad.." Alice said in a soft voice.

I nodded.

"Could you guys please get out first?" Rose asked the boys.

My head snapped up and I looked at Edward.

He stroked my hair once more, "No problem. I'll be downstairs." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and he went outside with Jasper and Emmett.

"I know that your broken-heart things don't really have big effect now." Rose said.

I scowled at her. Didn't she see that I was crying my eyes out now?

"Don't lie." She said "Yeah, I know that you still have crush on Peter. But, it's only because you're the one who doesn't want to let go of that feeling."

I wiped the tears from my eyes before they could fall.

"I know that you feel a lot better that Edward was here now." Rose continued.

"You know what, Bella? I always feel that you like Peter because of a particular reason." Alice said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"He has quite similar face with Tommy." Alice said in a small voice.

Tommy. He was my cousin and we're really closed. He was like a brother figure that I always wanted. I remembered 5 years ago when he introduced me to Emmett and Alice. Since that time, Alice and I were inseparable. That was before he died in a car accident a year later. Since then, Emmett has become a brother for me. Tommy's family moved out from town after that. They couldn't bear the loss of him.

I kept silent.

"I still remember the first time Peter became our teacher because our old Biology teacher couldn't teach us again. You kept saying that his face was same with Tommy." Alice continued again.

I cried again, remembering about Tommy didn't bring any good for me.

Alice hugged me and rubbed my back. I barely noticed that Rose got up and then a few moments later, Edward came in with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. Edward hugged me and let me cried on his chest.

Alice would rub my back as Rose held my hand.

After about 15 minutes, Jasper and Emmett came in.

I had stopped crying that time.

"Belsie, don't be sad."

Emmett said and then he hugged me.

"Thanks, Em."

Jasper hugged me and patted my back.

"Thanks, Jazz. Thank you, guys."

OOOOOOOOOO

Today was Peter's wedding day. He invited me, of course and I asked if I could bring my friends, which he agreed directly.

"Congratulation." I shook his hand. "She's really beautiful, you know."

Peter laughed and hugged his wife's waist. "Thanks. Now, go enjoy yourself."

Edward had been always beside me along the party. He never left me alone.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward suddenly asked when the song came to a slow one.

I bit my lower lip, "I can't dance."

"I'll lead you."He said and smiled crookedly.

I put my hand on his as he led me to the dance floor. I looked around and found Rose and Alice were dancing with their couples. Alice caught my eyes and winked at me.

Edward put his hands around my waist as my hands found their way to his neck.

When we dance, he would kiss the top of my head or put his chin on my head. Seem like he did this absent-mindedly.

My eyes caught Rose's when I looked around and she mouthed "Told you so."

I blushed as I remembered our talked a few weeks ago.

**Flashback:**

"**Seems like what I said is true!" Rose cheered suddenly. We were having another sleep-over, but today in Rose's.**

"**What?" Alice asked.**

**Rose then moved to Alice's place and whispered something in her ears.**

"**I've known that since they first met!" Alice said.**

"**Yeah right, Alice and her visions." Rose said and rolled her eyes.**

"**What is it?" I asked, annoyed caused I was the only one who didn't understand.**

"**You become a lot happier now." Alice stated. I nodded, it's true. Since our little talk that time, I've started to accept the situation and I came to a conclusion that I like Peter as a brother, a brother that I always missed. And I was happier now because Edward always kept me accompany.**

**I smiled at my thought.**

"**Why are you smiling?" Alice's face suddenly was right in front of mine.**

"**No-nothing." I stuttered since I was surprised to find her face so close.**

"**Spill it." She demanded.**

"**Nothing, Alice."**

"**Really?" Some voice came from behind me. Rose.**

**I faced her and nodded.**

**She got that devilish smile on her face. Not a good thing, I thought.**

**And I was true, she tickled me until my tears fell down. And the condition became worse as Alice joined her.**

"**Speak or not?" Both of them asked.**

"**O-okay." I managed to choke out the words.**

**They waited until my breathing became normal and then asked me again.**

"**I was just thinking about Edward." I blushed at my words. Good choice of words, Bella. I thought. Now they wouldn't let you go away from them.**

**Alice and Rose squealed and hugged each other, jumping up and down.**

"**I've known it! I've known it!" Alice said as Rose said "Told you so!"**

**I just stood there and watched my best friends.**

"**So, Bella, what do you think about my cousin?" Alice asked me directly.**

"**Umm.. He's kind and understanding, and.."**

"**Not that!" Rose effectively cut me off. "Do you like him?"**

**I blushed again. **

"**Of course. He's my best friend." I stated in a small voice.**

**I saw Alice rolled her eyes, "I feel pity to my cousin."**

"**Why?"**

"**He likes you!" Alice said.**

"**As I like him."**

**Rose shook her head, ".friend." She suppressed each word.**

**End of flashback.**

Rose winked at me before facing her boyfriend again. Now that left me blushing like crazy.

"What is it?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head and looked down. I felt Edward's finger lifted my chin.

"Bella, maybe this isn't the best time." He started hesitantly.

I nodded, silently asking him to continue.

"I'm really happy to be your friend in this 4 months." He said. I felt a pang in my heart as he said 'friend'.

"Maybe this is selfish, but.." I noticed that he was stopping in mid-sentence when I looked around.

Somehow, our friends had been moving around until they were surrounding us. And I was sure like hell that they were eavesdropping.

"Let's go to the pool." He said and grabbed my hand.

When we had arrived in the pool and he had made sure that it was safe, he turned to me.

"I like you, Bella." He said sternly.

I was speechless, I just stared at him.

"I like you, too, Edward. You're my best friend." I said, almost in a whisper.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I like you more than friend, Bella." He said. "I felt my heart hurt every time you told me about him, always about him. I've wanted to stay away from you, but then I couldn't see you cry because of him. I've tried my best to be the best friend you always want me to be. But, I just can't. I like you, more than I should."

Once again, I was speechless. I didn't say a word. I just couldn't.

"I understand if you want to stay away from me now. I will stay away from you, I won't disturb your life anymore." He said after minutes of silence.

"Goodbye, Bella. Be happy with your life." He kissed my forehead and smiled half-heartedly. The smile didn't reach his eyes. No, that's not the smile that always made my heart skipped.

"Don't.. go.." I whispered. No, I couldn't lose him. Not in this way.

"Edward, don't go. Please, don't go." I tried to speak louder but I couldn't. I felt myself fell on the ground and I cried.

I had lost my brother and I wasn't going to let him go.

"Edward, please, don't go. Don't leave me."

Suddenly I felt myself being carried and I was on my feet again.

"Ed-Edward." I breathed.

"Don't go." I hugged him and I felt he hugged me back, almost reluctantly.

"I won't go, if you don't want me to." He said.

I shook my head, "I like you, Edward. I like you."

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "No joke?"

I shook my head again, "I always felt safe with you. I know now that I never like Peter like I thought. I like him as a brother, just because his face was quite similar to Tommy's."

He kissed my forehead once again before hugged me back.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For having the same feeling as mine." He said.

"No. Thank you. Because you've made me realize that I don't like him in the way I thought. For being really patient when I was down. For always being there for me."

"You're ridiculous. I would do anything for you, Bella." He smiled and I felt myself smiled.

"Finally, I've found you." I said. Knowing that I had found the one missing piece of the puzzle of my life. Love.

OOOOOOOOO

"Edward, where are you going to take me? I can't see anything." I protested. My eyes were being closed by clothes.

He only chuckled. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Here, we've arrived." He said and I felt him opened the clothes.

I opened my eyes slowly and what I saw was leaving me speechless.

We were in the middle of a garden and there was a small round table with two chairs in the middle. The only source of lights was from the candles on the table and some others around us.

"Happy anniversary, Bella." He said.

I turned and faced him, "You remember?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

I thought he would have forgotten our 7th anniversary since he was quite busy as he has become a doctor in the hospital. We moved together in an apartment, not long after we finished our high school.

I hugged him and kissed him.

"Bella, you know how much I love you. I've gotten used to your presence for almost 8 years and I can't see my future without you in it. Bella, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he got on one knee and took out a velvet box. Once he opened the lid, I could see a beautiful white gold ring with simply one diamond on it.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, of course!" I exclaimed.

He slid the ring to my finger and got up then swept me off of my feet.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in this world. I love you, so much." He said.

"I love you too, Edward."

This was my life, my happy life. Everything that had happened had always been kept in my heart. The day I had crushed on Peter, till the day I met Edward. I couldn't let myself think, if I didn't have crush on Peter, would I still be that close to Edward? Every memory and everything that had happened, were worth to be kept. For them were God's plan that lead us to a happy life later. And as you see, everyone would have someone that was meant to be with them. It's only time, until you would finally find him/her.

* * *

a/n: So how is it? This idea came suddenly and it's inspired by someone's life. I just want that someone to know that someday, the one that meant to be with her will come. It's just a matter of time. You'll find your own Edward some day. He's somewhere out there.

Review and let me know what you think.

It will somehow brighten up my day. :D

Luv, Steph.


End file.
